Generally, the invention pertains to the field of pharmaceutical compounds and more specifically to the field of 2-aryl pyridylazoles useful in the treatment of cancer.
Cancer is the second leading cause of death in the United States and despite new breakthroughs that have led to decreased mortality, many cancers remain refractory to treatment. Additionally, typical treatments such as chemotherapy, radiotherapy and surgery cause a broad spectrum of undesirable side effects. In addition, many cancers often develop resistance to current chemotherapies over time. Clearly the field is in significant need of novel compounds and methods of slowing the expansion of cancer cells and that are useful in the treatment of cancer.